This week, Martin
by Boringlittlehumanbrains
Summary: Just a little experiment I was working on: How to have a Reader inclusive story without putting in a lot of reader and Y/N. Let me know how it works. Martin/Reader. Reviews welcome.
1. Chapter 1

As Martin was packing his suitcase, a small piece of paper peeked out at him from one of the pockets of his trousers. He tucked it back inside and smiled. Lately, every time he went on a trip without her, she would tuck little notes into the pockets of his trousers. Some were funny, others were interesting bits of trivia he had found doing research on her next project, and some were quotes from her favorite books. But occasionally, she would get bored being good and write him something lascivious and full of implication. She never actually said anything untoward straight out, but the way she implied things always made him laugh. He turned to find her in the doorway, grinning at him.

"Fly safe."

"I always do."

She came over to kiss his cheek like she always did, but before she could, he stopped her with his hands on her shoulders.

"What's wrong?"

"There are storms out tonight. I always get worried when there are storms."

He looked at her intently, "I will be extra careful. I promise. And I will be back in three days."

She bit her lip and looked at the floor. "I wish I could go with you."

"And distract all of us with your wit and beauty? I thought you wanted us back in one piece."

She made a face at him and stepped back. Martin followed her and grabbed her around the waist, pulling her back into his arms and letting his chin rest on top of her head. She let her eyes close and breathed him in, relaxing and letting her hands stroke over his back. That is, until Arthur blasted through the door and they sprang apart, blushing and looking away from each other.

"Hello, Martin?"

Martin shook himself out of his reverie and looked at Douglas.

"Yes?"

"Thinking about her again are we?"

He blushed, "Is it that obvious?'

"Yes. Very. And she wanted me to give you this."

Douglas handed over a plain white envelope sealed with a piece of tape.

"What did she…"

"I didn't read it, so I don't know. Although, I would not be adverse to hearing what she wrote. Care to read it aloud?"

"No, I don't think so. Cam you take the controls for a minute?"

"Going to find some privacy?"

"Yes." And with that, he walked out of the flight deck.

Douglas watched him go. Yes, he concluded, the girl was definitely good for Martin.

Martin walked back to the empty passenger hold and sat down in one of the plush chairs. He opened the envelope, removed the contents and began to read.

If Douglas has done as I asked, you should be reading this on the flight out. Three days is going to be a long time stuck in the office alone with Carolyn without you three. Especially you. Stay safe, don't let what's-his-face annoy you too much and watch out for high flying geese. If you get back in one piece, we can have a movie night. Just the two of us. Deal?

He smiled. 'Deal.' He thought to himself. He looked into the envelope again and found a second envelope. It was marked "Do not open until tomorrow." He was about to put it away, but he missed her already so he opened it and took out the slip of paper inside.

Female seeking Male.

Twenties, brunette female, curvy and buxom.

Likes romantic gestures, chocolate and giving massages.

Looking for tall, ginger Captain of aeroplane.

Must be lovable, charming and sweet, but also willing to try new things.

Captain's hat a definite must during extra-curricular activities.

The next time he had to go away, she snuck into the office early and put notes in the pocket of each pair of his trousers. After the plane had left, she sat down at her desk. She opened the first folder to start her paperwork, but paused as a small piece of paper caught her eye.

Male seeking Female.

Late twenties ginger male, moderately tall and in shape.

Likes reading and flying planes. Also movie nights with beautiful curvy brunettes.

Looking for smart, witty, achingly lovely woman who knows who she is and what she wants.

Must be willing to relinquish control on occasion.

Green eyes a must. Devilish sense of humor always appreciated.

High heels during play a definite plus.

She shook her head. She hadn't actually registered it until this second, but she was falling in love with the bashful and slightly mad Captain Crieff.


	2. Chapter 2

Martin's foot jogged up and down with impatience. There were only two other people in the office now, Arthur and… her. The overly chirpy steward was banging on about something or other; he wasn't really paying attention to his prattling because all of his attention was focused on the young woman smiling indulgently at him. Arthur finally finished and waved goodbye to both of them, before going home for the night. He rose from his desk and strolled casually across the room. Settling down onto the corner of her desk, he smiled down at the top of her head until she stopped filling in the mountain of paperwork and looked up at him.

"Do I have something on my face?"

He chuckled, "No, I'm just basking."

"In what? And don't say I have a 'glow'." She made air quotes around the word glow and leaned back skeptically in her chair.

"Not a glow." He reached across the desk and took both of her hands in his. "It's a radiance."

She rolled her eyes, "A radiance? Are you kidding me? You are so cheesy."

He leaned over the desk, drawing her towards him. "I know." He kissed her cheek.

The next day, as they were prepping the plane for takeoff, Martin caught her in the galley, sitting down for a moment after loading a heavy box of food into the onboard refrigerator. He walked up behind her as she stood up, grabbing her by the hips and spinning her around. As soon as she faced him, he leaned down and covered her mouth with his. He pulled her into his body as her arms twined around his neck, her fingers twisting into his hair. They bumped noses as he traced her lips with his, dropping tiny kisses and nipping gently at her mouth. Then he slipped his tongue into her mouth, wrapping it around hers and teasing precociously. When she started to let out low and slightly desperate moans, he released her lips and gave her nose a gentle kiss. Then he let go of her waist abruptly and brushed a few errant hairs behind her ear. Her eyes were hazy and unfocused.

She visibly pulled herself together and sighed, "What was that about?"

He chuckled low in his throat, "It was for luck. I have to fly a plane today after all. But mostly because you look beautiful today and because you deserve to be kissed all the time."

She blushed and smiled. "I love you, Captain Martin Crieff."

"I love you too."


	3. Chapter 3

There are upsides and downsides to Martin's job. Unfortunately, the major downside was not going to change because it was the same as the major upside: his schedule. He would be home for days at a time, lounging on the couch watching movies with her, laughing about silly things and going for long walks in the park. But then he would be away for days at a time as well.

Three days into this absence, she was going crazy missing him. The shirt that she had stolen from him and slept in when he was gone didn't smell like him anymore. His pillow was looking rather flat and she had handled his many letters so many times, they threatened to tear. Halfway through her first glass of wine, she had a rather inappropriate idea. After two glasses, it didn't seem so bad. And after three, it was looking like a very good idea, so before she could think better of it, she picked up her phone.

That night, when Martin finally got to his hotel room, he collapsed full-length on his bed. Staring at the ceiling, he wished that she could have been here, but she had to work too. He dragged a hand down his face and sat up, pulling his phone out of his pocket. The little blinking 'one' next to the voicemail icon made his heart leap. He hastily typed in his password and waited as the device went through its' access sequence.

Douglas walked into the room and sank down on the bed opposite, groaning loudly and dragging a pillow over his face. Suddenly, Martin crossed his legs and slapped a hand over his mouth to cover the desperate whimper that was trying to leak out. His ears buzzed with the sounds coming over the tiny cellular speakers.

The message started with a low, pleased hum, then there was a slight pause followed by a light moan. More moans followed, gaining speed, urgency and volume. Very quietly at first, but getting louder and quicker, he could just hear the distinct wet sound that could only be a slick object moving purposefully against her until a particularly broken and desperate 'Ah' was followed by his name, groaned in absolute pleasure. A contented 'mmm' and a suddenly vacant gasp echoed in his scarlet ears. Then, the only coherent, but incredibly satisfied, sentence on the message, "Come home soon, love."

He clicked off of his voicemail after carefully saving the message, looking up to see Douglas staring at him, a slow smile creeping over his face.

"Keeping you on your toes is she?"

"Oh, shut up." He blushed even more furiously, managing somehow to have a completely scarlet face, and a burgeoning erection at the same time. Douglas grabbed a towel and headed for the bathroom to take a shower.

"Just, next time if you want to be subtle about the fact that your girlfriend is sending you voicemails of her pleasuring herself, turn the volume down on your phone."

Martin threw a shoe at the closing door of the bathroom and flopped back down on the bed. A slow and devilish smile crept across his face and his mind turned to the contemplation of his revenge.


	4. Chapter 4

"Love?" Martin stuck his head into the bathroom where she was taking a shower.

"Hmm?"

"Some of my clothing seems to have gone missing."

"Really? What disappeared? I am sure it's around here somewhere. Did you check the dryer?"

"I did and it turns out, the only things that seem to be missing are my pants."

"Really?" He could hear her smile. "I wonder where they have disappeared to. Darn those gremlins."

"I rather think this was the work of one gremlin in particular." He said playfully.

"Really? And what gremlin would that be?"

"I think you know." Martin replied mischievously as he slid quietly into the shower. He knew she usually faced the tap with her eyes closed so she would be unaware of his presence. He ran his fingers up her back and caught her against him as she jumped. He nibbled the tip of her ear.

"You hid all of my shorts."

"Did I?"

"You did and you know it."

"I admit to nothing."

"Just so you know, I just hid yours too."

"Am I rubbing off on you?" She laughed low in her throat.

"Is that what you are doing? I thought you were rubbing against me."

She turned in his arms and gave him a quick kiss. "Possibly."

"Well, either way, I don't care. I love it."


	5. Chapter 5

"Long day, love?"

She dumped her bag on the floor and swayed on her feet. He rose from the stool at the counter where he had been sitting and wrapped her in his arms. She groaned and buried her nose in his chest.

"You have no idea."

He kissed the top of her head, "Come with me." He took her hands and drew her further into the flat. "I have a present for you."

She raised an eyebrow, despite her tiredness, "A present?"

"A present that is also a surprise. Close your eyes, love."

She did, allowing her to tug her down the short hallway, through the master bedroom and into the airy bathroom.

"And open."

She did, and gasped in pleasurable surprise. Candles had been sprinkled about the bathroom, giving off a light citrusy scent. The tub had been filled with warm, steaming water and had a sprinkling of rose petals floating in it.

"It's beautiful!"

"I thought you could use a little relaxation today. Care to hop in with me?"

"With you? Why Captain," her eyes twinkled mischievously at him, "are you suggesting what I think you are?"

He wrapped his arms around her waist and touched her nose with his.

"What do you think?'

She grinned at him and got up on her tiptoes to kiss him quickly.

"I think the last one in has to do the laundry."

They both broke into laughter and started to fumble with their clothes. She pretended to get her pants caught on her boots so that he would win. He still tended to be a little down on himself for losing so often and she loved to make him happy. The fact that when he won things, he loved to make her happy didn't enter into it at all.

He slid into the water quickly, still bashful of being naked in front of her. After settling down with his back against the tub, he held his arms open to her. She pulled the rest of her clothes off and grinned at him, having no qualms about her lack of clothing. She stepped over and sank into his lap under the water. Turning her head, she allowed him to capture her mouth in a deep kiss. He ran his hands down her arms and scooped up some of the warm water. Letting it fall slowly down her back, he released her mouth and pressed his forehead to hers. Then he turned her forward and kneaded her shoulders, feeling the knots in them.

"Good grief, you are so tense! You need to relax, love."

"I can't help it. Today was crazy." She sank back against him and groaned low in her throat. The sound went right through him and he could feel himself growing hard. He shifted her carefully so that she would not be able to feel his… She giggled. Uh oh.

"Seems like you are a little tense too, Captain." She purred in his ear, turning in his lap to sinuously rub against him. He blushed furiously and tried to hold her hands in place.

"Please don't."

She sat back and looked at him. "Don't you want me to touch you? To stroke you? To pleasure you?"

"Of… of course I do, but…"

"But?"

He couldn't think of an answer. He just sat there, staring at her and turning redder and redder.

"When you drew the bath, what did you think we would do?"

"Actually, it was for you. I was going to read a book or something."

She stared at him. "You weren't thinking about getting in with me?"

He looked at his hands under the water, preserving his modesty, now that she was facing him. "I was, but um… I never thought it would actually happen. This is new for me."

She giggled again, but shyly this time. "It's new for me too. Should we take it a little slower?"

He looked visibly relieved. "Could we?"

She nodded and turned back around to seat herself in his lap, leaving him some room.

He returned his hands to her shoulders and pressed a kiss to the nape of her neck. "Thank you."

She hummed in appreciation. "Anything for my bashful Captain."

He loved her even more in that moment. She was willing to go at his pace, admittedly that of an arthritic snail, but she never complained. She just smiled at him happily and backed up to whenever he had been last comfortable, allowing him to take the lead. She never mocked his stutters or stumbles, just helped him up off the ground, physical or metaphorical, and encouraged him to try again. She made him feel as if he could do anything and he was fast becoming addicted to the feeling, to her.

He pressed a kiss to the top of her head and wrapped her in his arms, drawing her back into his lap and holding her close. She tangled her fingers in his and leaned against him, breathing against his neck and every so often, pressing a kiss against his throat. They both simply existed, comforted by the other, completely at peace, until the water went cold.

She shivered and pressed against Martin. He reached a hand out and grabbed hold of a thick, fluffy towel. She kicked aside the drain cover to let the water flow out and cuddled up to him even more as he unfolded the towel and wrapped it around her. He kissed her and let her go so she could hop out of the tub, grabbing a second towel and laying it over him.

He stood up gingerly and wrapped the towel around his waist. She drew him towards her out of the tub and allowed him to take her towel from her. In an almost dreamlike state, they stared at each other for a moment, then he knelt and started to dry her body carefully. He worked his way up her legs, patting and sweeping with the towel and pressing soft kisses to the backs of her knees. She shuddered and closed her eyes.

He brushed his lips over her hip as he toweled off her butt and swiped delicately between her legs. Her hand found his hair and petted gently. Hands shaking, he stood hastily and dried her back and belly, bending his head and burying his nose in her hair.

Cupping her breasts in the towel, he patted them dry and made his way up to her shoulders. She turned to face him, allowing him to wrap the towel around her and then hold her tightly against him. Neither of them particularly felt like anything but sleeping at that moment so they parted slowly, still keeping their fingers entwined, and moved to the huge bed.

Martin slid on a pair of shorts and handed her one of his old tee shirts and a pair of dark blue panties which she put on. They clambered into bed together and lay down, Martin curling around her sweetly and taking her hands in his. They drifted off to sleep together.


End file.
